Altus
Altus is a mysterious being who operates under direct orders from Mata Nui. History Altus' origins came from a female Av-Matoran. After the series of events that caused the Matoran Universe species to develop sentience and lose their innate connection to the mind of Mata Nui, an unknown force (presumably the Hand of Artakha or Order of Mata Nui) kidnapped the "pure" Av-Matoran and forced her consciousness into a special mask, infused with Toa power so that whoever picked it up would gain elemental power, and the wearer's consciousness would eventually be subsumed by the Altus being. The mask wound up in the hands of a Le-Matoran named Khaati, who became a Toa of Air. Before he could shift into the Altus being, however, he was killed by "fixed" Matoran provoked by his own team leader, Galek. Shortly after these events, Khaati's Toa team, the Toa Mokha, collapsed, and one of the surviving members, Jethryn, went to find Khaati's body to bury it. However, Mata Nui had activated the Altus power, and the dead Toa's body was transformed into a new, far more powerful form, guided by the Altus spirit herself. For 70,000 thousand years, Altus would go through long periods of dormancy, but be awakened by Mata Nui when he needed something to happen that not even the Order of Mata Nui knew about. Over time, she was given control over the "foundational powers", the very core of the Great Spirit Robot. Most recently, Altus has been sent to Daxia to retrieve the Stormhawk in preparation for a looming disaster. Personality and traits One of the last remnants of a world where there was no individual freedom, Altus is entirely dedicated to her duty as a messenger of Mata Nui. She is distant from others, and sometimes seems not to pay any attention to what would be considered the normal course of things. She has gained some level of sentience and capability to interact with other beings, but this is always secondary to the goal. Powers and equipment Altus is not capable of freely switching between Kanohi, as her own contains her essence and her ability to communicate with other minds and with the foundational powers. A master telepath, Altus often reads people's minds and responds to them out loud before they ask their questions, causing some degree of confusion. Her telepathic powers can extend to any being that she has met in person and remembers well. Altus has a control of the "foundational powers", the very system that the Matoran Universe was built on. She is learning control of multiple elements simultaneously, and has mastery over air, fire, and lightning already. She also is capable of incredibly subtle mind control, activated by a simple touch on the head, and a collection of psychometric mental data on anything or anyone she meets. Trivia *Altus was the first BIONICLE character Stormjay Rider ever made. *Her color scheme was decided by the main three colors of her Toa host, Khaati, but in different levels, e. g. White, which previously was used only as spike accents, is now a main color, and dark green is reverted to a structural color. *The name, Altus, means "awakening" in Stormjay's invented language. Gallery Altus4.jpg Altus3.jpg Altus2.jpg Altus1.jpg Category:Air Category:Fire Category:Lightning